Trust Issues
by slayya
Summary: A new girl comes to the school, a girl with a hard past and present. Can Dean and Sam help her in time to save her from her life and more importantly herself? Abuse, AU/AR, Language, M/F, OC, Violence, WIP


_This is completely AU, Dean and Sam don't go hunting and stuff, this is meant to be when their in college together. Anyway, on with the show..._

Aria wandered through the hallways of her new school, head hung low, books in her arms. Her mousy brown hair fell over her face; her fringe swept partially over one eye. Her clothes were mainly black but she had some purple thrown in there too. She felt someone shove her hard, directly into some of the lockers lining the wall, and glanced up to see a couple of jocks standing over her, though not by much, she was pretty tall for her age at 5' 11''. "Hey emo shit. What the hell you doing here? Please don't tell me you're the new girl, I wanted someone hot."

Aria moved painfully so she was looking up at the three boneheads. "Sorry to disappoint..."

She tried to move away but the jock slammed his fist into her stomach. "What is it with you, pieces of crap and talking back huh?" Aria slid down the lockers, clutching her stomach.

"Hey! Hey! Back off okay?" Aria's eyes were closed but she opened them slightly to see a guy with middle length hair, step up to her defence.

"Why the hell should I?" He said, advancing on the man, who was quite substantially taller but less well built.

The guy waved a hand in front of his face, mocking the smell. "Jesus Christ Gordy! You even taken a shower after practice today? Well why don't you go roll on the floor with your wrestling buddies, instead of polluting our air with your presence?"

Aria saw the muscles in Gordy's jaw tighten but the other guy stood his ground, which took guts considering Gordy was at least twice his weight. Then the bell went and Gordy slowly backed away. "Come on guys, Winchester ain't worth the time of day." They began to walk away and her rescuer knelt down at her side. "Hey, you alright there?"

Aria nodded slightly, wincing in pain as she put her hands on the floor to try and get up. "Here, let me help you." He put his hand out to her, standing up, pulling her with him. Once she was on her feet, he passed her the books from the floor.

"Sorry I've got to get to class. Thanks for the help." She tried to scurry away but he grabbed her arm. "Hey, that was quite a nasty couple of hits you got there. Don't you think you should go to the nurse's office first to get checked out?"

"No." The answer was so abrupt that it made the guy raise an eyebrow. "Thanks again." Then she was gone. It was then that Sam Winchester realised he hadn't even found out the girl's name.

Aria opened up her messenger bag, pulling out a small plastic container within which her lunch was waiting. She was sitting at a deserted table in the canteen, but she didn't have any money for school lunches so her own homemade ones had to do. It was then that a tray was placed down opposite her. "You know, sitting by yourself at lunch? Not the best idea if you want to avoid another confrontation with the jocks."

Aria sighed, glancing up at the boy from earlier. "I can handle myself."

"I never said you couldn't. You never gave me your name by the way?"

"Aria." She said, finding her sandwich very interesting in that moment, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Cool. I'm Sam."

Aria gave a small smile. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before another voice broke it. "Hey you! Been picking fights with bigger people again I hear?"

Sam let out a sigh. "Hey Dean."

Another tray was put down and a guy sat next to Aria though he was looking directly at Sam. "Well?"

"Yeah well they were being dicks again. I could just stand by and..."

"And what Sammy? Get yourself a beating?!"

"Well I didn't. So chill."

"It's still early days yet." Dean said sighing deeply. It was then he finally took notice of Aria's actual existence. "Who's this?"

"Aria. She's new. Gordy was being an ass to her earlier."

"Oh, so you're the one getting my brother in trouble are you?"

"Well...I...I didn't mean to...I..." Aria stuttered slightly.

Dean flashed her a cheeky grin. "Hey. Don't worry. I'm messing with you."

"He does that a lot." Sam informed her.

"So where'd you move from Aria?" Dean asked, glancing over at her.

"Umm….Minnesota? Upstate. My Dad got a new job down here so I had to move with him."

"You don't sound too happy about it." Dean pointed out. This was soon followed by an "Ow!" as Sam kicked him hard under the table.

"Sorry, my brother never really did learn the art of tact."

Aria gave a small laugh before glancing at Dean who flashed another cheeky grin. They seemed almost trademark with him.

Aria took a small breath as she went to put her key in the lock. She'd just heard a smashing sound from beyond the door. Smashing meant drinking and drinking...but she knew it was just be worse the longer she waited so she slid her key into the lock and turned. "Aria!" The bellow that echoed as she shut the door, made a chill go right to her soul.

She walked slowly into the living room, putting her bag down next to the doorway. "Where have you been all day?!" Her father roared at her.

"At school dad..." Aria stuttered. "You remember?...It was my first day today..." Her father narrowed his eyes slightly before nodding sharply. "Well go make some dinner already then! I'm starving!" Aria nodded, before rushing toward the kitchen. "And bring that bottle of whisky on the side!" He yelled after her.

Aria dug her nails into her palms in an effort to stop her hands shaking and looked around for the bottle, before hurriedly picking it up and running to her father, and scuttling back. She began cooking, preparing a steak for frying and boiling potatoes. Her father refused any meal she cooked without meat, which was why she had anything other than the stuff in her sandwiches at lunch. "Is it done yet?!" Her father yelled again.

"10 minutes!" Aria called back. She made herself a tuna salad while she cooked, eating as she went along because she couldn't stand steak but knew her father would yell if she ate something different in front of him. She finished both meals in record time. Placing her father's on a tray she handed it to him and stood back slightly as he picked up the cutlery, immediately sawing at the steak. He shoved a piece in his mouth and chewed quickly before swallowing, he seemed pleased enough, she let out a small sigh of relief then he spoke.

"What have I told you?" Aria glanced at him wearily. "About what father?"

"About over boiling my potatoes! I told you I hate them too soft! I can't even get the bloody things to stay on my fork! Are you completely useless or what?!" He was placing down the tray and Aria took a small step backwards. He was getting up out of the chair. "Why are you so incompetent that you can't even make a proper meal!" Her father roared before grabbing her and throwing her against the wall. She crumpled to the floor, clutching her sides in agony. He threw a couple of kicks into her chest, causing her to be winded for a moment or two. "Get out of my sight." He said before throwing in another kick for good measure and then taking his seat again. Aria was sure she felt something crack that time so crawled across the floor to her bag, she slowly used the doorframe to help support her to her feet then clambered the stairs to her bedroom.

Sometime later Aria woke up to find herself on her bedroom floor, her door still slightly ajar. She must have passed out when she got in here. She didn't know how long she'd been out but the black sky out of her window told her it had been a couple of hours at least. She tried to move and bit her lip to stop crying out in pain as her ribs protested. She slowly sat up, clutching her chest and got to her feet. She needed to clean herself up. It didn't really matter to her anymore; she'd done it so many times before.

She stood before her full length mirror, slowly pulling her top over her head, hissing in pain as the already deep purple bruises came into view. She ran her hands down over the injuries and could feel at least one broken rib. She leant over to her dresser and picked up a large box from the top drawer. She opened it, taking out disinfectant, bandages, cloth and a pack of painkillers. She popped two out of the package and swallowed them with some water from her school bag. Then she damped some of the cloth with disinfectant and dabbed it gently on the wounds. Immediately tears sprung to her eyes but she kept going, knowing it had to be done. Lastly she wrapped the bandages around her chest, tightly binding her ribs.

When this was done she pulled on some nightclothes and sat on her bed. She took a long deep sigh and after staring out of her window for a few moments she reached under her pillow and retrieved a razor blade. As she rolled up her sleeve and pressed the blade against her skin, the tears finally flowed down her face. The blood bubbled slightly on the surface of her skin and she stared at it as if entranced. The old scars were still visible in the moonlight coming through her open curtains and she never really found an answer to the question she asked herself every night...Is that all that's there?

The next day at school the day crawled by, it was at fifth period that she decided she'd had enough and wandered round the side of the school, looking for somewhere to sit for the period. It was Sport anyway, she couldn't exactly strip off revealing bandages and bruises and she really didn't want to have to come up for an excuse for the teacher.

She found a small grassy hill round the back of the music block, away from windows so she couldn't be caught out and the opposite side of the school to the sports fields. Sitting down she began to stare into space. "So any particular reason you're skipping class?" Aria jumped practically a foot in the air.

"What? I..." She looked to her side to see Dean sitting down on the grass beside her. She sighed deeply. "How did you find me?"

"Find you? I come out here all the time when I'm skipping lessons or in frees...technically I should get you to leave seeing as this is my spot."

"Really?" Aria said looking around mockingly. "I don't see your name on it."

Dean chuckled slightly. "Makes mental note to bring sign next time." Aria laughed slightly too.

"So what you skipping then?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Ah history. Mr. Norton is just too damned boring for a Tuesday afternoon. Actually make that any afternoon...or any morning for that matter." Aria laughed again. "I'll have to take your word on that."

"So why you skiving then?"

"Oh just not feeling too good." Aria told him. It wasn't strictly a lie...

"What a tummy bug or something?"

"Something like that." Aria kept her eyes fixed on her hands in her lap. Okay now that was a lie.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean said, leaning forward to try and look at her face and frowning slightly.

Aria looked at him for a moment, then tore her gaze away. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Look Aria, I know I don't know you very well, but please know this. I'm not that dumb. You're obviously keeping something back, something that looks like if you don't talk about it soon, it's gonna tear you in half. So do you wanna talk about it?"

Aria was silent for a moment before her shoulders began to shake and tears slid down her cheeks. Dean really didn't know what to do so he tried to pull her into a hug. She started to move but a couple of seconds after he started to hold her she cried out in pain. He let go immediately, shocked by this. "What the hell was that?"

Aria calmed herself for a moment, trying to get on top of the pain again. She quickly reached inside her bag, pulling out water and painkillers and grabbing two, swallowing them with ease. A couple of moments later when her breathing was beginning to return to a normal pace she glanced at Dean, who hadn't said a word since but was just staring at her. She sighed, trying to think of someway to cover for this but coming up pretty much empty handed so she had to scrape the bottom of the barrel. "Oh last night...I fell down the stairs; just a little sore is all."

"Okay, having a little brother means I'm also pretty good at detecting lies, Aria. If you don't wanna tell me that's cool but just know I'm here if you wanna talk." Aria nodded slightly. "Thanks."

Dean stood up. "Come on, its last period and I know Sammy has a free. How about we go grab him and then head to town for coffee. My treat." Aria looked at him and smiled. "Yeah that sounds nice."

Dean held out a hand to her and she returned it. He gently pulled her to her feet, seeing her grimace slightly in pain. However, as he pulled her up his eyes fell upon her wrists of which her sleeves had risen up slightly, underneath he could see the scars but he didn't say anything. This girl obviously wasn't ready to be questioned or interrogated. He was sure that in time she would talk to someone about it, if that be him then so be it.

Dean carried towards the table three steaming cappuccinos. He handed one to Sam and one to Aria before taking his seat next to her. They had only just started getting into some light conversation, when a phone went off, Aria took a couple of seconds before realising it was hers and picked it up. The moment she picked it up Dean could hear yelling from the other end. Aria didn't really get much in edgeways apart from "yeah…", "but...", "I..." and "please..." Then the whir of sound from the phone suddenly cut out. Aria looked to be almost in tears by this point. "I...I'm sorry...I hafta go..." She started gathering up her stuff. Dean sighed and looked at her; they caught eyes for a moment. His look speaking a thousand words, telling her how she didn't need to leave and that he was there if she wanted to talk. Sam was a bit more tactless however, for once it not being Dean. "Oh come on Aria, don't go. We were just starting to have fun."

"Sorry." Aria placed her bag on her shoulder. "I really do have to go."

Then Sam did something really stupid. He reached and grabbed her arm. "Aria please..." Then he trailed off, he was staring at her wrists when he had placed his hand on her arm, her sleeve had ridden up somewhat revealing her scars, some old and some new. "Oh shit."

Aria took one glance at Dean before yanking her arm out of Sam's grip and taking off down the stairs of the coffee shop. "Aria! Wait!" Dean shouted after her. "Sam! You idiot!" He smacked his brother upside the head and then he ran, chasing after the young girl. "Aria! Please!" He yelled. "Wait!"

A couple of moments he walked back to the table and sat down, out of breath. "Now who's the fucking tactless one?"

Aria ran, the pain in her chest unbearable. 'Great Aria. Well done. You just blew it with the two only friends you've made so far. Why do you even bother?' As she ran she felt the pain stab at her chest. She screamed, tripping over her own feet and falling face down on the pavement, grazing her cheek on the gravel. She heard someone beside her; they turned her over as she clutched at her chest in agony. "Dean...?" she whispered, before her head rolled to the side and she passed out.

_Okay so I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you do so I know whether I need to bother continuing it or not. Thanks Slayya_


End file.
